bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylar
Skylar is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 3. She was in an early all girl alliance known as the Badass Chicas. Although she was not the most active houseguest and did not have the best social game, she had relationships in the house because of this all girl alliance. After Marina betrayed their all girl alliance for Robin, Skylar cut her off and joined a new alliance without Marina, called The Real Badass Chicas. Her fellow houseguests viewed her as a goat and even though it seemed she was going to make it farther in her game due to how others perceived her, her stay in the big brother house was cut short. Gly wanted to blindside Vlin by using the veto to keep the house target Robin in the house, and by doing so this caused Vlin to nominate Skylar as the replacement nominee. Unfortunately for Skylar, she was sitting beside another goat, Spencer, who had formed better relationships. She was evicted in the second unanimous vote of the season and became the third juror. Skylar returned in Big Brother 8. She was excited to finally get a second shot at the game! Coming into the game she connected with Qngff who quickly became one of her closest allies. Unfortunately for her, others viewed him as a big target. He ended up creating an alliance with her called the nameless hoes with Aguy, NoAvi, Tanner, Tessa, Walker and Whisk. Some of them were thrown off by this alliance as they had not been asked to be a part of it. Outside of this group Skylar was in another alliance with Amanda and Tessa which they referred to as the all girls alliance. This alliance greatly benefited Skylar’s game as although she didn’t have the best social game, Tessa and Amanda did. They vouched for Skylar and managed to get her out of being nominated quite a few times. However, Skylar did not avoid initial nominates during cycle two when Whisk won HOH. Despite being in that alliance Qngff made, Whisk felt it was the safe move as she was not as active as the others. He immediately regretted his decision, but thankfully for Skylar, her ally Qngff won the POV and used it on her. After Romey used Skylar as a pawn during cycle 4, others followed suit. Skylar continued finding herself on the block, however, once her ally Tessa won HOH she was excited as she felt she would be safe. Unfortunately for Skylar, the execution line twist returned, and the other houseguests used their powers which caused her to be at the front of the line thus resulting her being the third nominee. Although Walker was the intended target, he was campaigning pretty hard but thankfully for Skylar she stayed in a 6-3 vote. She found herself on the block once again during the double. She was told she was just going to be a pawn as Joshua wanted to backdoor Romey. Unfortunately for Skylar, Romey won POV and kept nominations the same. Despite Tessa wanting her to stay, the house felt it was Skylar’s time to go. Skylar was the next houseguest to leave the big brother house and the final pre-jury member. Biography Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History References Category:Season 3 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:7th Place Category:Female Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Season 8 Houseguests